Talk:Elder Goobbue
i was getting anywhere from 60-80% on tree cuttings. and 10-15% on the humus with th3. Moraine - asura Killed about 20 with no TH, got no drops. Killed about 10 with TH2 and got 2 drops. --JTimmons 19:34, 5 July 2008 (UTC) How easy is this guy to kill? I have a friend who is 75 THF and I'm a 75 MNK. Also, where is the best place to go? --Musaku 00:17, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Depends really, i can solo these on dnc/nin at 75 w/o capped evasion and they dont really have high acc, u will need a method to remove silence and paralyze tho, and they hit pretty hard Observations of a 75bst 75pup: 1: These hit extremely hard. Even PLDs without very good VIT/Def builds will be getting hit anywhere from 150~300(crit). And these do have a fairly high Double attack activation rate. Beatdown, and Uppercut hit up to 500 vs normal DD's with moderate defense. 2: These have terrible accuracy vs 75thf and evasion bonus4. But if they do hit, they take alotta damage. 3: Korrigans (Black mandies) will tear through these with your help. Bring BST AF body and Pet food to erase Blank Stare Paralyze (macro into Reward). Korrigans have Guard and Counter, both which have very high activation rates, (especially on earthday) increasing there survivability much more so then normal players. 4: Drop rates are accurate, BST/nin or BST/whm will have the same success/failure as ppl trying to farm with /thf in so far as /nin increases your rate of kills with dual weild, and survivability with utsusemi. /Thf sub has almost no survivability for soloing aside from evasion bonus, fights take twice as long, you'll spend half your time resting while your pet is fighting. Or increasing fight times with pet swaps. 5. PUPs beware, your evasion isnt good enough for the Tough versions, but the decent challenge versions are beatable, fights take a while, and is still difficult. /nin recommended over /dnc as Curing Waltz II wont heal you enough for a single landed hit from the goobbue. -good luck- --Guwhenivar Stat hunting So i went as THF75 on ElderGoobbues@TheBoyadhaTree, decent challenge/even match and tough for respectively 97, 100 and 160exp, to obtain following checks results: No food, no blinding. Base DEX = 70 Dagger Skill = 269 Club Skill = 200 - ElderGoobbue#1@97exp : : stayed Low Evasion with Dagger+6accu MINI : stayed High Evasion with Club+27accu MAXI : stayed Low Defense with 392 attack MINI : stayed High Defense with 311 attack MAXI - ElderGoobbue#2@100exp : : stayed Low Evasion with Dagger+12accu MINI : stayed High Evasion with Club+33accu MAXI : stayed Low Defense with 398 attack MINI : stayed High Defense with 316 attack MAXI - ElderGoobbue#3@160exp : : stayed Low Evasion with Dagger+22accu MINI : stayed High Evasion with Club+43accu MAXI : stayed Low Defense with 411 attack MINI : stayed High Defense with 326 attack MAXI Results exploitation gives me the following : - ElderGoobbue lvl74 (97exp) : : Dagger+6accu MINI => floor(200+0.9*(269-200))+70/2+6-10 = 262+31 = 293 : Club+27accu MAXI => 200+70/2+27+1+30 = 235+58 = 293 : 392 attack MINI => floor((392-1)/1.25) = 312 : 311 attack MAXI => 311+1 = 312 - ElderGoobbue lvl75 (100exp) : : Dagger+12accu MINI => floor(200+0.9*(269-200))+70/2+12-10 = 262+37 = 299 : Club+33accu MAXI => 200+70/2+33+1+30 = 235+64 = 299 : 398 attack MINI => floor((398-1)/1.25) = 317 : 316 attack MAXI => 316+1 = 317 - ElderGoobbue lvl77 (160exp) : : Dagger+22accu MINI => floor(200+0.9*(269-200))+70/2+22-10 = 262+47 = 309 : Club+43accu MAXI => 200+70/2+43+1+30 = 235+74 = 309 : 411 attack MINI => floor((411-1)/1.25) = 327 : 326 attack MAXI => 326+1 = 327 ... then i verified further with known formulas for determining a mob stats, assuming also Goobbues are WAR/war (+10 Def Bonus I) : RaceVITrank=C RaceDEFrank=C RaceAGIrank=E RaceEVArank=C WarVITrank=D WarAGIrank=C VIT=fVITRace(lvl, RaceVITrank) + fVITMainJob(lvl, JobVITrank) + fVITSubJob(lvl, JobVITrank) DEF=+ DEFbonusJobTraitxRaceDEFtrait AGI=fAGIRace(lvl, RaceAGIrank) + fAGIMainJob(lvl, JobAGIrank) + fAGISubJob(lvl, JobAGIrank) EVA=+ EVAbonusJobTraitxRaceEVAtrait fVIT & fAGI formula @ RankC = 4+(lvl-1)*0.4 fVIT & fAGI formula @ RankD = 3+(lvl-1)*0.35 fAGI formula @ RankE = 3+(lvl-1)*0.3 f(lvl,raceDEFrank) & f(lvl,raceEVArank) formula @ lvl51+ and RankC = 142+(lvl-50)*4.8 -Lvl74: : VIT=floor(4+73*0.4) + floor(3+73*0.35) + floor((3+73*0.35)/2) = 33+28+14 = 75 : DEF=(8+75/2+ 142+floor((74-50)*4.8) + 10)*1.0 = 8+37+142+115+10 = 312 : AGI=floor(3+73*0.3) + floor(4+73*0.4) + floor((4+73*0.4)/2) = 24+33+16 = 73 : EVA=(73/2+ 142+floor((74-50)*4.8) + 0)*1.0 = 36+142+115 = 293 -Lvl75: : VIT= 33+28+14 = 75 : DEF= 8+37+142+120+10 = 317 : AGI= 25+33+16 = 74 : EVA= 37+142+120 = 299 -Lvl76: : VIT= 34+29+14 = 77 : DEF= 8+38+142+124+10 = 322 : AGI= 25+34+17 = 76 : EVA= 38+142+124 = 304 -Lvl77: : VIT= 34+29+14 = 77 : DEF= 8+38+142+129+10 = 327 : AGI= 25+34+17 = 76 : EVA= 38+142+129 = 309 Conclusion: - Elder Goobbue lvl74: : VIT=75 : AGI=73 : DEF=312 : EVA=293 - Elder Goobbue lvl75: : VIT=75 : AGI=74 : DEF=317 : EVA=299 - Elder Goobbue lvl76: : VIT=77 : AGI=76 : DEF=322 : EVA=304 - Elder Goobbue lvl77: : VIT=77 : AGI=76 : DEF=327 : EVA=309 Masamunai 16:19, October 30, 2009 (UTC)